The Boat
by Sjoeks
Summary: Draco has taken Hermione out on a date, so now they're on a boat in the middle of the lake. Cute story, with a major twist at the end ; DRAMIONE ONESHOT


Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. Hermione was staring over the water, towards the castle. The setting sun made her hair light up and revealed a whole new scheme of colors. She was like an angel, only more beautiful.

"Don't stare," she giggled, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," he grinned and looked away, smiling. He sighed happily. They were sitting in a small boat, in the middle of the Lake. He'd conjured the boat especially for them. He'd never done something like this for a girl ever before. He'd never been so interested in a girl ever before either. He knew Pansy would die to change places with Hermione – the girl had a crush on him, but he tried to ignore that as much as possible – and he guessed the other Slytherin girls were just like Pansy. He was after all the most wanted bachelor in their year. Well, apart from bloody Potter, probably. _He_ just had to say his name and girls fainted in bushes. He was so annoying.

Hermione leaned out of the boat and let her fingers touch the water. They laid still, so all she did was wrinkle the water surface a little. She sighed, leaning her head against the rail. He observed her face to see if it was a happy sigh or a sad sigh, but she didn't seem upset. He stuck out his hand and touched her ever soft brown curls, stroking them very softly. Hermione looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled.

He didn't understand how he could have ever hated her. Well, actually he could. His parents had been so freakish about blood purity and how muggles and muggleborns were dirty creatures that did not deserve to live – except in slavery – and how halfbloods were descendants from blood traitors. Oh, how wrong they were! If only they could see how all man were in fact equal. Even though Hermione was a muggleborn, she didn't differ much from Pansy or any other Slytherin girls. Well, in fact, she did, but that was because she was so much nicer than Pansy or the other Slytherin girls. And cuter.

"How are things going at home now, Draco?" she asked softly, "Is your aunt still living in?"

"Yeah," he sighed and laid down on his back, staring at the red sky, "She is. And with my father in Azkaban, my mother and aunt are madder than ever. Aunt Bella is trying to take over the entire household and my mother is freaking out the entire time because she thinks I can't handle being a Death Eater."

"She's just scared for you, Draco," Hermione said friendly, "That's what mother's do. If my mother knew I was dating a Slytherin… Mmh, well, actually, she wouldn't say much of it. She wouldn't really know what to say, considering the fact that she's a muggle."

"Is it weird, having muggle parents?" Draco asked curiously.

"Is it weird having wizard parents?" Hermione retorted. Draco laughed.

"To me it isn't weird to have muggle parents, no," Hermione smiled, "But that's because I've always known them like that. They're my parents. For you, it would probably be weird if your parents suddenly decided to give up magic and started living like muggles."

"Ohh yeah," Draco grinned. He couldn't imagine his parents doing that any time soon. They'd probably rather die than live like muggles. Well, in fact, he wouldn't know what to do with himself either if he suddenly wasn't allowed to use magic anymore. He would probably go crazy. Life would be ten times harder than it was already.

"What do your parents again for a living?" he asked, more not to think of him being magicless than out of real interest. Well, he was interested in what Hermione's life was like, but she'd told him a few times already what her parents did. He just kept on forgetting.

"They're dentists," she explained, "They fix muggles' teeth."

"That sounds so…" Draco didn't know what to say.

"Boring?" Hermione asked, grinning, "Yeah, I know. It's not the most exiting job there is."

"At least you realize it," Draco laughed, "I know people with parents with office jobs who think their parents have the most exiting job on earth."

"Well…" Hermione snorted, "I guess it all depends on what you like."

"I guess," Draco grinned.

Draco suddenly got up and made the boat wobble.

"What are you doing?" Hermione half screeched, half laughed, "You'll let us capsize!"

"No I won't," Draco grinned, reaching towards his girlfriend, "Dance with me."

"Oh no, I won't," Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on, Mione," Draco whined, "Do me a favor."

"Fine," she grumbled, taking his hand and letting him pull her to standing. The boat wobbled heavier and she fell against him, grabbing him in panic. He laughed and held her in a dancing position, rocking her gently. She laid her head on his shoulder and he could hear her soft breathing. It tickled his ear and neck. Or maybe the tickling thing was her hair.

"Oh Draco," she sighed, "I wished people would know and approve of us."

"Unfortunately, there are more wishes than stars," he mumbled, winding one of her curls around his finger.

"Unfortunately," she sighed again. She brushed her lips against his neck and shivers ran down his spine. He wrapped her arms tighter around her body and felt every curve she had. He smiled, kissed her ear and led them back to a sitting position.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Draco whispered. Hermione blushed and leaned towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for her strawberry lips to kiss his.

"Malfoy…" she mumbled. He took a deep breath.

"Malfoy," she repeated, more urgently. He cracked an eye open and saw her face, filling his entire vision. She was way closer to him then when he'd closed his eyes, but it didn't seem like she was going to kiss him anymore.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I am, 'cause you're here," he smiled at her. She arched an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. She seemed so different suddenly. He looked past her and wondered where the lake and sunset had gone. When he moved his head to look around, white hot pain shot through it and he moaned in agony.

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard," Hermione informed him. It suddenly dawned on him that he was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"We were patrolling and you suddenly passed out," she said, "You were out for over a minute. I was just planning on dragging you to the Hospital Wing. I still think you should go."

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"What?" she sneered, "Is the great Malfoy so scared of going to the Hospital Wing that he wants a _mudblood_ to escort him?" she sighed and rolled her eyes, " … Yeah whatever, I'll come along."

She helped him to his feet and supported him when he stumbled. He brought his hand to his head and felt the lump forming there. He closed his eyes for a brief second when another flash of pain shot through it when he touched it.

He looked at the Gryffindor girl walking him to the Hospital wing and sighed. His hallucination had been wrong about the relationship the two of them shared, the smiles she shot him, the way she looked at him and the romance. But it had been right about one thing.

There are indeed, more wishes than stars.

* * *

I hate the title ;) But I think the story is okay.

But who am I? Tell me what _you _think!


End file.
